Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual eccentric shaft driving mechanism, more particularly, to a driving mechanism configured a pair of eccentric shafts with a difference of 180 degree phase angle rotating in the same direction, so that the centrifugal force between the two eccentric shafts is balancing to reduce the vibration.
Description of the Prior
The high density surface microstructure array is a typical representative of the surface microstructure. Common features of the surface microstructure can be round, oval, concave or convex. Practical applications such as the precision array lens of optoelectronic industry, and cell culture array of biomedical industry. Besides, oil pool array of lathe high density micro scraping results in the oil filled evenly, increases lathe lubricity, and reduces surface friction. Moreover, high density surface microstructure array can be used in the hydrophobic pattern design of the electrochemical industry.
In prior art, the high density surface microstructure array is produced by ultra precision processing, laser beam processing, or micro-electro-mechanical processing technology. The mentioned processes are able to obtain a fast and high precision microstructure, but the cost and spending of implementing the process is high. Therefore, the mentioned processes are usually used for mass production.